nerathfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
This page lists the creatures the party has faced so far, along with information. A-Z List 'Bugbear' Bugbears are a massive humanoid species that stand at around 7 feet tall. They resemble hairy, feral goblins (to which they are distantly related) and are covered in fur. Bugbears have a reputation for being dim-witted and brutish, and are prone to fitful rages. 'Bullywug' Nasty and noisome, bullywugs turn any swamp they inhabit into a dismal echo of the land it once was, so much that even they view their existence as innately askew. They resemble bipedal toads with an average height of two feet. These creatures claim that they were created by the primordials, not by the gods, and their tribes are among the pettiest and most mindlessly destructive of all humanoid societies. 'Core Hound' Core hounds are vicious, two-headed beasts that resemble massive bulldogs. Each head has rows of flaming teeth, and their bodies are covered in armoured hide and studded with bony spikes. A streak of fire runs down from head to tail. They are usually found near sources of magma. 'Dire Wolf' Dire wolves resemble ordinary grey wolves that have grown to the size of a horse. They possess large spikes on their back, and are also rather aggressive. Dire wolves can be found naturally in packs of 5-8, and also as pets or guard dogs for warriors. 'Doppelganger' Doppelgangers are a species of sapient humanoids that can alter their physical appearance at-will. Few creatures spread fear, suspicion, and deceit better than they do. Many spend years plotting a settlement's downfall and make full use of their power. In their default form, doppelgangers resemble humans with silver skin and white eyes. 'Dragon, Black' Black dragons are perhaps the most malicious of the chromatics. They hunt not merely to survive or to protect their territory, but also for the sheer joy of causing pain. However, they are also among the most cowardly types of dragons. They have a natural lifespan of around 2,200 years. Their breath weapon is a form of highly corrosive acid. 'Dragon, White' White dragons are the simplest of dragons, caring little for intricate schemes and preferring the life of a hunter or collector of treasure. They kill as swiftly and efficiently as possible, since they lack the cruelty of black dragons and the ferocity of reds. They live for around 2,100 years and their breath weapon is a cone of intense cold and ice. 'Drake' Drakes are fierce reptilian beasts that are often domesticated and used as guards. Although they are as natural as a wolf, people fear them for their unpredictability and resemblance of dragons. There are multiple species of drakes. Spitting drakes can spit acid at foes, bloodseeker drakes can act as trackers for law enforcement agencies, and rage drakes make excellent mounts. 'Ettin' Ettins are ravenous two-headed giants that prowl wild borderlands, forested mountains, and dark caves. They live in small bands and feed themselves by hunting creatures of all sort, including other intelligent creatures. Their heads each control an arm and a leg and both have their own personality, which can make coordination difficult. 'Goblin' Goblins live for conquest and range in disposition from outright savage to rigidly disciplined. They have yellow-green skin, dark hair, a prominent jaw, and are around three feet tall. Goblins are versatile in their methods of attack, being as proficient with swords as with spells. Nearly all goblins revere Maglubiyet, an exarch of Bane and their creator. 'Hobgoblin' Hobgoblins are a more intelligent and militaristic form of ordinary goblins. They stand at around 6 feet tall and possess orange skin. This species are very often found in warbands or as mercenaries. Like bugbears, hobgoblins are prone to violence and hot tempers and find it difficult to be truly altruistic. They also have a mysterious knack for domesticating wild beasts and often have wolf companions. 'Kobold' Kobolds are small reptilian humanoids that inhabit caves, mines, and ruins near to the settlements of civilised folk. They are often found in tribes, living together in large warrens. Although they are cowardly and somewhat dim, many a brave or intelligent soul has fallen to their cunning. Kobolds often worship ordinary dragons, and are frenzied by the sight of one. 'Ogre' Although aggressive and strong, ogres are among the dullest of all humanoid creatures. Few can count to ten or build even the simplest tool or shelter. The occasional ogre may know a few words in common, such as "gold," "kill," and "mine!" However, their idiocy is made up for by their cruelty and thirst for blood. They often live in caves and use looted weapons. 'Ooze' Oozes are formless, brainless ceatures that mindlessly feed on anything that dissolves into their acidic bodies. Their most common haunts are tunnels, caverns, and sewers. The most common varieties are ochre jellies, which resemble a viscous orange pile of slime, black puddings, and the infamous gelatinous cubes. 'Otyugh' Otyughs are large, grey-skinned tentacled beasts that live in filth and subsist on dung, rot, and carrion. They are natural ambushers, as their massive bulk and three-legged form rule out speed-based attacks. The stench of these creatures is overpowering to even the hardiest of warriors, and contact with them can pass on a disease known as Otyugh Filth Fever. 'Owlbear' Owlbears are terrifying nocturnal predators that stalk both the natural world and the Feywild. Their name comes from their bear-like body and their owlish head and talons. More often than not, owlbears live as solitary hunters but are occasionally found in mated pairs or as domesticated guard animals. 'Skeleton' Skeletons are the fleshless, undead corpses of those who have been raised by necromantic energy. More often than not, these creatures have no will of their own and live only to carry out the orders of an evil sorcerer or cultist. Skeletons of humanoid creatures are the most commonly found, but the reanimated bones of larger creatures are occasionally used. 'Stirge' Stirges are small, dual winged beasts that feed on the blood of unsuspecting creatures. Resembling a cross between a hummingbird and a mosquito, stirges hunt in small packs and latch onto their prey with their four-clawed limbs and pointed proboscis. They are usually found in caves, forests, and swamps but occasionally build nests in the settlements of other races. 'Wraith' Wraiths are the will of a dead person that manifested itself as an insubstantial cloud of shadow. Wraiths possess very little of the memories of the person they once were, and are driven to madness and evil by their hunger to reclaim their life. These undead shadows exist only to kill the living, using their incorporeal form to pass through solid barriers to reach their prey. 'Zombie' Zombies are mindless, shambling corpses fueled by dark magic, malevolent forces, or angry spirits. Zombies are stronger than skeletons, since they have flesh and sinew to hold them together, but even the largest can be felled by a single powerful strike. Although zombies are extremely stupid, they are very resilient due to the fact that they cannot feel pain. Category:The Story So Far Category:Miscellaneous Lore